


Strings of Fate

by lesbiantoddhoward



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantoddhoward/pseuds/lesbiantoddhoward
Summary: Akko gets the wrong package in the mail, and it ends up forcing her to confront some feelings.





	Strings of Fate

“Hey! Please move! Sorry!” Akko rushed through the halls of Luna Nova, squeezing between classmates as she made her way to the package delivery room, where her prize awaited: a brand new crystal ball! The girl had shattered hers ages ago, relying on Lotte’s on the occasion she needed it. Upon learning that Chariot fansites had begun to pop up once more, however, she immediately placed an order for her very own.

Returning to her room with her bounty, she dropped the box upon her bed, eagerly grabbing and ripping at the box.

“Akko, what are you doing?” Lotte asked from above, head dangling near Akko’s bed.

“I bought a new crystal ball, remember? Oooh, I can’t wait to see all the people talking about how much they love Professor Chariot!” Akko was giddy as a schoolgirl as she tore the box open, finding….

A red ball of yarn.

“What!?” The brunette looked in the remains of the boxes, looking for any semblance of a crystal ball. Nothing. “All they sent me was this dumb yarn? Come oooooon!” 

Sucy slowly awakened from her slumber, listening to Akko whine over her wrong package, “There’s a tag on the yarn, genius. What’s it for?”

Looking back over the ball of yarn, Sucy was absolutely right! A label she had somehow overlooked. “It says it’s a….yarn of fate?”

Lotte nearly fell off her bunk, letting out a quick yelp, “A-akko! You got a yarn of fate?! Those things are super super expensive! They’re supposed to guide you to your soulmate!” It was the young romantic’s turn to be giddy, as she let out an adoring sigh, “You could find the love of your life, Akko! Oh it’s gonna be so romantic--”

“Nonono NO! Not again!” Akko shouted, “After what happened with that cupid bee I don’t want anything to do with love! Not for me! Boys are the worst.” She tossed the ball away carelessly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sucy caught the ball as it flew over to her bed, and began digging through her potions drawer. “Found it,” muttered the purple witch as she pour a vial onto the yarn, laughing somewhat maniacally to herself. “Catch, Akko.”

Akko, of course, did not catch. The ball of yarn hit her square in the face as a blinding flash filled the room. When it cleared, Akko had a red string tied around her waist, a loose end dashing around excitedly as if it were some over-eager puppy. Sucy hopped out of bed, opened the door, and uttered a command:

“Fetch.”

Suddenly the red string raced out the door, dragging a screaming Akko along with it. A sigh escaped Lotte’s lips, “Really Sucy? I don’t think that was necessary. She probably would have gotten bored and used it eventually,” The blonde hopped off her bunk, the girls following Akko’s screams. “What’d you do anyways?”

“Just an object animation potion. Nothing too severe for our idiot this time.”

Meanwhile, Akko was doing her best to fight against the surprisingly strong piece of string currently dragging her through the long corridors of Luna Nova, “Stop yarn! Stooop! I command you to stop! Heel! Cease! End! Terminate! Plea--”

_WHACK_

“O-ow…” The red piece of rope had lead Akko right into a door, ramming her against it. 

The rest of the red team rounded the corner, and Lotte couldn’t help but let out a high pitched squeal, a massive smile plastered across her face. It was so perfect! 

“Wow, Akko. You’re full of surprises today, huh?” Sucy deadpanned, smirking, “I didn’t even know you swung that way.”

Akko opened her mouth to react, but before she could, the door she was still being thrown against swung open, as the string rushed forward once again, knocking whoever was unfortunate enough to answer to the side. The piece of string suddenly turned the corner around some bookshelves, and threw Akko onto a certain blonde witch sitting at her desk with another blinding flash of light. Once the light faded, the remainders of the red and blue teams looked on to find Diana Cavendish tied to Akko Kagari by a flimsy looking piece of red string around the waist, only around two feet long.

Akko’s face was somehow even redder than before, a mix of embarrassment and awe crossed across her face. After stuttering the starts to and failing to finish several sentences, the girl squeaked out an overly cheerful, “Hi Diana!”

Diana, on the other hand, was dreadfully confused. One second ago she had been hard at work with her studies, and the next she was face to face with an oddly nervous Akko. This confusion turned to speechlessness (a true rarity for the well composed girl) as she looked down and saw the tell-tale red string binding them. She was accustomed to fate string; it had often been used at noble weddings as a sign of the couple’s love. The sudden clattering of her books to the floor brought Diana back to reality, at an absolute loss for words.

“U-uhm, right. Aaaaanywaays! I’ll see you around! Bye!” Akko tried undoing the string binding the two girls together. “Heh, this thing sure is stuck! U-uhhm….” Unable to untie the knot, she began trying to poke the string with her wand, desperately hoping to undo the magic.

A dainty ahem cleared the awkward air. “You won’t have much luck attempting to undo the string, Akko. The magics within it are hundreds of years old and are well above even my understanding. As such, until the spell’s duration is up, we will be quite literally attached at the hip.” A blush began to creep its way onto Diana’s face, “And judging by the color of the string, it seems we have much to discuss. If you’ll excuse us, ladies,” she said, pointing towards the door.

“Like, o-of course Diana!” Hannah spat out, “We were just leaving! Have, uh, fun!”

“But don’t have too much fun, lovebirds.” Sucy added, laughing to herself once more.

The girls left, leaving the two in the luxuriously posh room. Sitting on Diana’s bed, the two blushed profusely as Akko rambled on about anything and everything not related to the string currently bonding them together.

“...A-anyways, that’s the time I met a Yeti! Hey, speaking of Yetis it sure is cold right now! What’s up with that right?”

“Akko.”

“I mean, yeah it’s winter, but it’s way colder here than it was back home!”

“Akko.”

“That’s not true, one year we got so much snow tha--”

_“Akko.”_

“Yeah?”

Diana sighed. “I believe we have some matters to attend to, correct?” She glanced down at the yarn connecting them, “There’s no use in denying it, Ms. Kag--Akko. At all the weddings I have seen use the yarn of fate, the couples remain together. I don’t see any reason to believe we will be any differ--”

She was interrupted by tears streaming down the brunette witch’s face, her typical smile replaced with gasps for air as she sobbed. Unsure of how to respond, Diana simply placed her arm around the other girl’s shoulder, rubbing her back with the other. Sniffling, Akko began to apologize, “I’m just afraid, D-diana.” She placed her head in her hands, “What are people gonna say? I-i mean like, I had a hunch that I might uhm, like girls, but….” she trailed off, “It’s scary, Diana. I don’t wanna do this.” The young witch curled up into a defensive ball, burying her face in her knees, leaning on Diana for support.

Nodding, the heiress lay a hand on Akko’s shoulder. “I understand, Akko; really, I do.” The other girl raised her head, returning eye contact to the blonde, “It is not an aspect of myself I can say I have much experience with, but coming to terms with it was difficult for me as well. It just takes time, Akko. It’ll be okay; you’ll be okay.”

Akko wiped away the remaining tears from her face, sliding her knees back to the ground. Resting her head on Diana’s shoulder, she mumbled, “I just wish it didn’t take time.”

Giggling, Diana began to run her fingers through the other girl’s brown locks. The two remained like that for quite some time, until Akko finally broke the silence.

“I’m gonna tell you something, but you gotta promise not to laugh!”

“Of course.”

“I was kinda afraid the string was gonna take me all the way to Andrew’s mansion or school or...whatever.”

Diana couldn’t help but let out a small giggle, soliciting a playful glare from Akko. “My apologies, Akko, truly; but the notion of you with that--if you’ll excuse me--stick in the mud is simply ridiculous.”

“He’s not all that bad! He’s just….okay, yeah, he’s a stick in the mud,” Akko said, giggling alongside Diana. “Don’t tell him I said that!”

“Y’know what Diana?”

“What is it?”

“I’m really glad the string brought me here.” Blushing, the girl continued, “I know we didn’t start off as friends, but I always admired your how strong you were! And I guess as we got to know each other I just saw there was so much to like about you!”

The blonde witch smiled, “You’re very sweet, Akko. Even if it is somewhat inconvenient being bound to each other, I must confess that I am honored to have been chosen by the string.”

“Really?! But I mean, you’re you Diana!” Akko said, “N-not that you’re not approachable! But you’re just….you’re so good at everything you do! School, magic, broom riding; all of it!” Sighing, she stared downwards at the bed. “Until a week ago, I couldn’t even ride a broom. I just thought you deserved someone more, I’dunno, smart and stuff.”

Pulling Akko’s chin upwards, Diana placed a kiss on the shorter’s girl forehead, eliciting a severe red blush across her face. “Akko, I assure you there is no one I would rather be emotionally connected to than you. Besides, you’re no slouch yourself, academically. While it may be true you are not the top of our class, you have most certainly seen vast improvement since enrolling.”

“Y-you uhm you you...uhm….” Akko’s gaping mouth hung open, her face still redder than a tomato, “You uhm…..kissed me….”

“My apologies; was that too much?”

“N-no!” She said, waving her hands in front of her, “I just, uhm, it was unexpected! B-but it was nice. Really nice.” Falling backwards onto the bed, Akko buried her burning face into the covers.

“What can I say? The Cavendishes are known for their affection.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly a short practice for me to get used to writing some good gay fluff! i'll be back Soon(TM) with more, probably in an unrelated story. anyways, any critiques and stuff you have are more than welcome in the comments!


End file.
